Three Words
by Iggy Paulin
Summary: Bo doesn't have enough fingers and appendages to count all the times his cousin has saved his life by risking his own, in fact he's not sure he can count that high at all. SLASH


Happy, charming and loyal, that's Bo. Always been that same trusting toddler with not a care in the world, (Apart from, perhaps, an angry father with a shotgun. There's got to be at least one of those on each farm by now, five years is a long time.) blissfully unaware of all the trouble he can cause by just being someplace at the wrong time. Never learned that lesson, no matter how many times they've been through it. Never cared to pay attention to Luke either, too busy charming this week's girl and then he'll have to charm her dad out of shooting him when he looses interest. Might even charm Luke into doing some smooth talking for him, which he'd rather not, he'd like to keep his cousin to himself.

The kid is overflowing with happiness, too, always grinning, smile full of white teeth. There are different versions. The one used for the fairer sex, loaded with charm, foolishness and a trace of sexy, combining to make one dangerous smile of seduction. The one reserved for the likes of Boss Hogg, Rosco Coltrane and the traveling band of crooks and thieves passing through Hazzard, dangerous and sly, a warning, you can't mess with the Dukes and expect to get away with it. Yet there is no malice in it, Bo's too happy to really harm anyone. And the one only Luke gets to see. Full of bliss and glee, that ever lasting charm that comes along with the blonde wherever he goes, trust and love. Used only in the early mornings and late nights when they're alone, when Bo's happiness creeps over them both like a warm blanket to protect them from the world.

Where Luke goes Bo follows, never doubts for one second that he'll be safe. Running across rooftops and jumping from moving cars, always believing that he won't be hurt because Luke's there to keep his cousin safe. Does as he's told and never backs down, even when the odds are against them. Willing to jump the General across the pacific just because Luke said so. Duke boys stay together, if one strays the other waits, they share everything, beds, food, cars, even jail cells the list could go on forever. Cousins by blood, brothers by heart, unbreakable loyalty that'll last till the end.

Loving, brave and home, that's Luke. Home, that's where his cousin is, be it a spacious mansion in Hollywood or a clammy cave in the middle of nowhere. Location and quality is irrelevant so long as Bo gets to stay at Luke's side because that's his home. Has been since that day he returned from three years in the marines, when he let Bo crawl into bed besides him to tell his cousin that he missed him, might even have whispered three little words into unruly, dark curls that night.

His cousin doesn't stop at anything, not even a gun pointed at his chest. Because he's brave, it's not in his nature to back down, he's been taught that by many a drill instructor in the Marines. Never spook away in the face of danger. Climbing along the outside of eighteen wheelers, paragliding, parachuting, you name it, Luke has done it. Bo doesn't have enough fingers and appendages to count all the times his cousin has saved his life by risking his own, in fact he's not sure he can count that high at all. And it's not only Bo he's saved, many more that he both knows and doesn't know, many more that his Luke has stood up and fought for. Never steps away from a chance to save a life.

It's hard to believe it when you look at Luke, his cousin is all edges and hard lines, muscle and bone. You'd never believe it until you've seen those crazy blue eyes stare at you across from a pillow, until you've been held by those strong arms, had your hair played with by big hands. Luke has a lot of love to give and Bo's just lucky enough to be on the receiving end of it. Not many are, there has been a few girls who have managed to hold his cousin's attention for a while longer than most, Amy Creevy being one of them. She had almost won him over with her red hair and pretty smile, but Luke has a weakness for honey blond hair and baby blue eyes, 'sides Bo's not really lacking in the curve department either. He'd always been first in line when it came to Lukas, those rare girls the only thing getting between them, but he never doubts because he always comes first. He knows that from how he gets wrapped up in a warm embrace whenever they're alone or out of sight. He knows that because he's the one that his cousin loves.


End file.
